Lead the Fight On
by RippedRoses
Summary: Even though every one of her guildmates is scattered, she knows their hearts are connected by an unbreakable bond. They fight hand and hand. NaLu in there, just have to look :) Please enjoy! Song fic, read with Lead the Fight On by he is we


As the fight between dragons and humans rages on, I'll tell you what's going on in the heads of every mage giving their life to save everything and most importantly, two mages in particular.

Those two know everything about each other, every part of one another. You know Lucy Heartfilia? Then you must know that she loves writing her own novels and they are very dear to her. Many things flash through her mind, like how grajeel is very protective over Levy-chan, or how Gray has a strange habit of stripping without realizing it and Juvia always stalking him, she shudders at that thought cause for some reason, Juvia sees her as a love rival.

But there is one thought, one precious memory she also holds dear, whenever her best friend is feeling down, she would smile softly and tell him a story, and it always has a happy ending to where she can she is adorable fangy smile. Those are the times she finds very precious, cause Natsu smiles one of those genuine smiles and she is content with that.

She looks up to the sky after reading what her future self had left in her journal, and one thing ran through her mind. She roamed her eyes across the night sky, in search for her fire breathing partner. When she found him, and whispered to herself, "Your fight is what I'm believing for."

When Loki and Wendy were dragging her away from Natsu and future Rogue, she faintly heard Rogue tell Natsu his fate, his fate of being killed in action by a dragon. More tears fell down her pale delicate face, more than she shredded for her future self, that died in her very arms just moments ago. "Tell me you'll stand by me longer than just awhile..." she pleaded inside her mind to Natsu, not being able to voice her thoughts, she turned forward and followed her teammate and spirit to the gates. Hoping that her message could be heard.

Even though every one of her guild-mates is scattered, she knows their hearts are connected by an unbreakable bond. They fight hand and hand. They are all just a couple of kids, who all have a terrible past that has broken and bent them in many different directions. They felt like they were nothing, until they found an old man or that old man found them, they heard his voice reaching out to each and every one of them. And it was their choice to follow that voice. And each and everyone of them has never regretted making the choice of following it.

Makorov, master of Fairy Tail, looks upon his children, fighting, earning their scars and stripes as he, too, earns his. He knows that this battle, between humans and dragons, is worth the fight. Makorov smiles softly to himself as he rages on with the baby dragons and fights along side his children. He whispers under his breath to himself, "Doesn't matter your past, all my boys and girls with the stories tell tied in our hands, lead the fight on!"

Gajeel smirks to himself as he takes on the giant dragon in front of him and whispers under his breath, "Our lives may not be the same.."

Gray battling beside Juvia both say together while smirking at their enemy, "Ourselves found in a single name.."

Erza staggering towards the baby dragons infront of her, brushing off the pain from her previous injuries during the games, smirks as she lifts her sword towards the dragons, "A name of hope for those who've lost their way.."

Laxus and his followers who are on their way to help Wendy, all smirk as Laxus mutters, "Just a glance at the moment they'll be okay.." and grunts as he trudges forward towards the baby dragon slayer.

Wendy and Mira are glaring at the dragon in front of them and Mira trudges forward in her Satan soul take over and attacks the dragon, not leaving a mark, while Wendy gets ready for her Dragons roar, as Wendy is attacking the dragon, Mira smiles as she watches the baby dragon slayer in front of her while whispering, "Your past makes you so strong.."

Lucy steps forward and glares at the baby dragons she is faced with, "My past shows what I've done wrong!" and she gets ready to attack when she hears screaming above her.

Natsu raises his voice for every one of his precious nakama to hear him, "Gotta rise from the ashes and paint this town!" he smirks at Rogue and he can hear all his nakama say at the same time, "LET"S PAINT THIS TOWN!" Even if they are scattered across the town, fighting their own battles, and helping those who need it, their hearts are still connected, their pain is each others pain.

He is their fire, they've felt pain. They've been through hell far worse than this. They are tired, yes, but nothing can stop them. They are driven, they are lifting the heavenless, regardless of what's to come in their way.

Natsu uses Dragons fire roar to take down Rogues dragon, and as they fall slowly down from the sky, Natsu screams for someone. That someone starts fighting her way through the baby dragons to get to him. She catches him just like all the times he's caught her. She smiles up at him and runs her hand down his face, and he reaches his hand up to hers that is softly caressing his face and shows her one of his trademark grins, fangs and all. "Ne, Lucy? Lets change this world somehow!"

"Un!" Lucy beams as she gets up and takes Natsu's hand in hers. She wont let her future become that of future Lucy's. She wont let any of her precious nakama die. She leans towards the pinkette in front of her and gets on her tiptoes, she plants a soft chaste kiss on his forehead and smiles brightly at him, "Lead the fight on, Natsu!"

Shock is written all over Natsu's face but he grins goofily, "Luce's a wierdo~" he teases.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy shrieks in the distance. Makorov glances at each and everyone of his children and smiles proudly to himself and he watches his babies fight for a better future. "We're the ones with the scars and the stripes forever..and ever."


End file.
